Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose
by Lucky Brayden
Summary: Formerly known as "Need You Now." *Retitled* *Same storylines*
1. Chapter 1

"Happy anniversary" Kelly Orton said to herself discouragedly.

It had been one entire year since Kelly and Randy Orton were married. In the course of those twelve months, their marriage had endured more than its fair share of heartache. Kelly checked her watch. _11:30 _the red numbers revealed. Randy was more than four hours late. He had told her that he would be working late but would be home in time for their anniversary dinner. Kelly sighed. She sat at the table alone; legs crossed sipping her third glass of champagne. Just then her pink jewel encrusted Blackberry started to ring. Kelly raced to answer it.

"Randy?" She said desperately.

"No, sorry it's Maryse."

"Oh." Kelly said disappointedly. "Hi."

"Have you heard from him?" Maryse asked.

Kelly shook her head.

"Nope. He said that he would be home in time but he's still not here." Kelly told her French friend.

"I just can't believe that he would do something like this. Randy knew that it was your anniversary. "

"I know, I know. I thought that he would want to make this work, but I guess not." Kelly sighed. I just don't know what to do, Maryse"

"Well if you need anything, I'm just a call away." Maryse told Kelly.

Kelly nodded.

"Thank you, Maryse. I needed that."

"But look, Kel. I've got to run. John is taking me out to dinner."

"Ok. Have fun."

"Bye, Kelly."

"Bye, Frenchy."

Kelly then hung up. She and Maryse had been friends for a couple years now. It was weird that Maryse was now dating John Morrison, Kelly's ex. While they were together, John was controlling and dominating but with Maryse he seemed to have been a changed man. Kelly stood up. She blew out the candles that surrounded the dinner table. The food had gone cold and Kelly threw it in the trash. She took the champagne flutes and poured its contents down the sink. Kelly felt humiliated. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, again. She thought Randy would be different, not the same. She loved her husband and wanted to make it work, but at this rate, she didn't know if she even wanted to stay married to Randy. Tears began to spill down her face, ruining her makeup. Kelly hated this. She hated crying. She thought that by marrying Randy, she wouldn't have to worry about that, but she was wrong. She was so wrong. Kelly took a napkin from the dinner table and dabbed at her eyes. Kelly had no idea what went wrong, was it something she did? The blonde went upstairs and unzipped her red dress and let it fall to the floor. She changed into an old pair of Randy's boxers and a t-shirt. She was planning on going to bed when she heard the front door open. There was her husband stumbling in. Kelly met him at the stairs.

"Hey baby. S-Sorry I'm late." Randy half heartedly apologized.

Kelly could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drinking again. Randy told her over and over that he was done drinking and every time he lied.

"Have you been drinking again?" She demanded.

Randy shook his head.

"Nah, baby. Never." He lied.

If there was one thing Kelly hated. It was being lied to. Randy seemed to be doing that a lot lately and Kelly didn't understand why. He was not the same man she married one year ago. There was something different about Randy, something darker. Kelly looked down at the wedding ring that sat atop her finger. Was it worth it? Was this marriage worth fighting for? Kelly seemed to think so, why didn't Randy? Maybe she was better off with- Kelly stopped herself mid thought. She was very careful not to mention Cody's name. Kelly had no idea where that even came from. She hadn't thought about being with Cody since she and Randy got married. She had seen him at work, in passing but really hadn't talked to him in forever. Kelly thought it was better that way. She loved Cody a great deal but he had hurt her in a way that was most unimaginable. He cheated on her. That devastated she and she vowed to never let a man cheat on her again.

Kelly just looked at Randy. What a sight he became. Stuttering drunk and just an overall mess. Kelly felt the tears fall and didn't stop them. She wanted Randy to see what he had done to her.

"Babe, don't cry."

Randy tried to put his arms around her and Kelly pushed him off.

"You know what? Fine! I'm done with this marriage." Randy bellowed. He snatched off his wedding band and threw it down, turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Kelly couldn't believe what had just happened. Was this really the end of her marriage? No, it couldn't. It just couldn't. Kelly ran after Randy to see if he was really going to leave.

"Randy! RANDY!" Kelly shrieked. But her yells were drowned out by falling rain and a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another." Cody Rhodes demanded from the bartender.

"That's the fifth beer you've had tonight." The bartender informed him.

Cody's head snapped up and he glared at the bartender.

"Last time I checked I was the damn paying customer, you will give me another one." He replied.

"That's it. I'm cutting you off."

"Like hell you are." Cody snapped. At that moment, Cody felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard the man. You're done." Another patron said.

"I suggest you get the hell off of my shoulder, man." Cody warned.

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"I don't need your fucking help." Cody snapped.

"Bro." Cody didn't let the man finish. Instead he landed a solid blow to the man's face.

This seemed to be an everyday occurrence for Cody. Get drunk, and get into a fight. Heartbreak had turned to blind, seething rage. He hated Randy for taking Kelly from him. He knew that he had hurt her, but he was sorry, he really was. Seeing the pain written across her face after he told her that he had cheated on her was something he never wanted to see again. He felt horrible for doing that to her. What he wouldn't give for a second chance, to prove to Kelly that he was truly sorry and that this time it would be different. Cody knew that Kelly must have had some leftover feelings for him too, at the wedding, it just seemed like she wasn't going to go through with it and at the last minute, she did. How could Kelly do that to him? He wanted to know why. Randy Orton was a bastard. A selfish bastard. He couldn't possibly love Kelly, he loves himself too much. Cody heard about Randy and Kelly's marital problems and felt bad for Kelly. She deserved better, even if it wasn't him. Cody missed everything about Kelly, her hair, her eyes, that vanilla scent that used to drive him wild. He missed kissing her, holding her, making love to her. And now that seemed that he would never be able to ever do those things again. Cody left the bar and it was raining outside. Cody forgot his umbrella.

"Shit" Cody muttered to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home. He lived in walking distance of the bar so he didn't have to worry about driving especially in his state of drunkenness. He then heard his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that it was Ted DiBiase.

"What?" Cody said as he picked it up.

"Whoa man, you drunk?" Teddy asked.

"No, I'm sober." Cody lied.

"Bro, I've known you since we were kids; I know when you're lying."

"Then why the fuck did you ask?" Cody asked bitterly.

"Cody, calm down. " Teddy told his best friend.

Cody's voice broke.

"I love her man. I hate myself everyday for letting her go. I was stupid. So fucking stupid to let Kelly slip between my fingers."

Teddy's heart broke for Cody; he knew how much Cody loved Kelly. This man was like his brother. He hated Randy as much as Cody did for what happened between him and Kelly. He knew that Randy was a smug, arrogant bastard.

"So what are you going to do?" Teddy asked.

"Get her back, Teddy. I've got to find a way to get her back."

Cody knew in his heart that Kelly would come back to him one day. It was all that kept him going through this very difficult time. Just to see Kelly smile would make him smile.

"Well what about Randy?" Teddy asked.

"What the hell about Randy?" Cody snapped.

"Well, they are married." Teddy reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me of that, douche bag." Cody spat.

"Hey man I'm looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. "

Cody felt bad for talking to Teddy that way.

"Sorry bro." Cody apologized.

"How about I come over, we can have a couple of beers and play Xbox." Teddy suggested.

"That sounds cool, except for the beer part. I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." Cody replied.

Cody had to do what it takes to win Kelly back, he just had to. There was so much at stake here and he had to make his claim.


	3. Chapter 3

The time seemed to drag so slow for Evan Bourne. The sky was gray and dreary, probably leftover from the rain the night before. This was Evan's first day of grief counseling. It had been a few months since Lizzie died and Evan really didn't seem to be grieving her the way he should have been. This was all his brother Matt's idea and he only went along with it just to shut him up. He pretended to listen while the speaker droned on. To Evan this was a joke.

He didn't want to talk about his feelings or anything; he just wanted to go home. He would deal with Lizzie's death his own way, and not have someone tell him how to grieve. He rolled his eyes at the speaker's latest sentiment. Something like "It's ok to cry" or some shit like that. Thank god 12:30 rolled around. Evan put on his coat and left the clinic. As he left, he passed by a blonde, he had seen her before she had been to the meetings a few times before. He smiled politely at her and then left. He got into his car and drove home.

The house was empty now that Lizzie was gone. There was a memory made in every part of the house. And now she was gone. It was quiet; there was no mistake about that. The silence nearly killed him. Evan picked up the picture from the mantelpiece. Evan and Lizzie's faces were pressed together. He had a big cheesy grin on his face and so did she. It must have been taken at a carnival or something there was a Ferris wheel in the background. Damn it, here came the tears. Evan hadn't cried this much since her funeral. He told himself that he couldn't. Lizzie wouldn't want him to. He felt like he was betraying her memory somehow by crying. It was like a fountain. The tears just kept flowing and flowing. It was starting to hurt; he was crying so violently. Evan had to ultimately turn the picture down, he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her face was too much to bear. He couldn't live without her, he didn't really want to. It was like he was trapped in a vortex, and he didn't know if he was going to make it out.

Maybe he didn't even want to. Maybe Evan was better off dead. With Lizzie gone there was nothing really to live for. He wiped the tears from his eyes and went into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water over his face. He then looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Look at you, Evan you look so fucking pathetic." He told his reflection.

"You're disgusting; you make me sick, DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK!" He screamed. He then proceeded to punch the mirror. His hand was cut and bloodied. Evan opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the nearest bottle of pills he could find. Oxycodone. Perfect, Evan thought.

He opened the bottle furiously and opened his mouth and dumped the entire bottle in his mouth. Everything started going hazy, then slowly but surely Evan Bourne faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"You are such a bastard!"

"And you're a bitch"

"Don't you dare call me that ever again, do you understand me?"

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't need this shit right now."

Tonight was another night of slamming doors and breaking glass. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon had been fighting forever it seemed. Neither of them really knew why, maybe it was due to Paul's traveling. Stephanie was at home mostly taking care of their children, Aurora and Murphy. Just a year ago, just six months ago, Paul and Stephanie were the definition of what a perfect marriage looked like. But now that seems like a mere memory, and the picture of a marriage in shambles took it's place. Stephanie just stood there, and watched Paul leave. This couldn't be happening, her marriage couldn't be unraveling, not at this time. She sat on the couch, and picked up a picture on the in table. It was from their wedding. It looked like a lifetime ago that picture was taken. It was the happiest day of her life at that moment.

She smiled at the memory; she remembered it like it was yesterday. Both of their faces were lit up in bright smiles. Stephanie put the picture back down and sighed. If only things could have remained that way. She and Paul were fighting more than ever now. Does she love Paul? Without a doubt. Stephanie loves her husband with every fiber of her being. He is her husband, her soul mate, her best friend. There wasn't anything she wouldn't give for him. Paul is her everything. She went upstairs to check on her daughters. Thank god they were sound asleep.

Stephanie knelt down on Aurora's bed. She stroked her daughter's hair. It was a golden blonde, just like Paul's. In fact, there was so much of Paul in Aurora. Her stubbornness was definitely a trait she inherited from her father. Stephanie kissed Aurora on the forehead and walked over to Murphy's bed and kissed her too. Stephanie then entered the bedroom that she and Paul share. Out of nowhere, the tears came. Slowly at first then more and more. Her marriage had to survive, it just had to. Paul meant too much to her. Stephanie curled herself up in the covers and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Paul Levesque couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really storm out of the house that he shared with Stephanie? The moment just seemed so surreal to him, like it wasn't his life. But it was, Paul realized sadly. It just seemed like all Paul did with Stephanie was fight. Paul really had no idea when it all started but it had and now it seems like a normal everything to do like washing hands and combing hair. Paul hated it. He didn't want to fight with his wife, but it just seemed like that was the only thing they really knew what to do anymore. He had to get away, for a while. Paul climbed into his black Chrysler Escalade and drove off. It felt like he was admitting defeat. Like he was giving up on his marriage. That wasn't the case at all. There was only so much Paul could do. Stephanie had to meet him halfway and she wasn't doing that at the moment. But then again neither was he. They were concentrating so much on one upping the other while arguing that they were not thinking about the most important aspect: Their marriage and their daughters. Paul knew that it must be tearing those precious little girls of his apart to see their mommy and daddy fighting.<p>

Paul dug into his wallet and pulled out the picture of Murphy. Her dark hair cascading over her rosy cheeks, she looked just like Stephanie at that age. He pressed his thumb against the picture. Paul loved his daughters more than anything, more than his own life. Stephanie and his daughters were his life, his entire world. He had to make this work, it was more than worth it, and Stephanie was worth it. Driving made him feel so much better. Paul was just able to get away from his troubles and just be alone. It calmed him. Paul drove his car to Squaw Peak, the tallest mountain and just soaked in the ambience. He took his fair colored hair out of the high ponytail and let it tumble to his shoulders. A gentle breeze blew him.

Paul hopped on the hood of his Escalade and just looked out at the city bustling below him. It was like tiny diamonds stretched out across black sea. Paul thought of Stephanie and how he had hurt her. He remembered the pained expression across Stephanie's face. He felt like shit. Like complete and total shit. He was a screw up. A bad husband and a bad father. Paul hated himself for what he said to Steph, _his _Steph. He had to do everything in his power to make it right, to make Stephanie love him again, to be a hero in Aurora and Murphy's eyes. This fighting had to stop. Hunter got back into the car, and he saw that he had a voice message.

_Paul, its Steph. Look, I know that we're not talking right now. But I thought that maybe this would be easier, to talk to you on the phone rather than in person. But I love you. From the bottom of my heart. And even though we may not see eye to eye right now, I hope and pray that we will. You and me. Always only you. _

Hunter's eyes closed. "Always only you". It was their phrase. Paul first coined it when he proposed almost a decade ago. He could hear every word and it pained him to hear her say them. He could envision Stephanie, his beautiful Stephanie on the verge of tears, pouring her heart out to him. It was enough to make him cry. This was it, Paul knew what he had to do, he had to get Stephanie back, he had to get his family back.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was still, and quiet. No tables, no chair, no windows. Just silence. Bright light surrounded the area, covering every inch, every corner. Evan Bourne looked around. He didn't know how he got here. He remembered punching the mirror and opening the pill bottle but everything else he drew a blank on.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked aloud.

A voice came to answer him.

"I wouldn't say that around here if I were you."

Evan whirled around at the sound of that voice. It sounded familiar, too familiar. He hesitated before actually turning around. There she was, as beautiful as ever. standing right in front of him, after all this time.

Lizzie.

Evan was bewildered. This couldn't be. Was Lizzie really here? What was this place? Evan was at a loss for words, there was so much to say, but he couldn't muster up the courage. He froze.

"Lizzie. Evan whispered.

"Hi, Ev." She greeted.

"Am, I... dead?" He asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "No, you're not. Not yet at least."

Evan still couldn't speak; all he could do was stare. It was unbelievable. The woman he lost, the woman he _loved _was standing right in front of him, like she had never left, when she was supposed to be gone forever.

"Then, what am I doing here?"

"You're in limbo." Lizzie answered.

Evan was confused. He wasn't dead, but he was in limbo? What exactly was that?

"I... I don't understand." He sputtered.

"Limbo means that you're not of this world, but you're not of your world either, you're in the middle." Lizzie told him.

"So I'm stuck, so to speak. Well I don't want to be stuck. Where ever you go, I want to be with you, Elizabeth. I lost you once; I don't want to lose you again." He pleaded.

Lizzie turned away from him, and sighed deeply. Evan's face crumpled. She then turned back around to face him.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't want you to be with me. You need to live, Evan.

"Not without you."

"You have so much life left in you. It was my time, I've accepted it, and so do you. I'm dead, Evan. I'm gone and I'm never coming back. I'm at peace."

Evan was trying to hold back the tears. Lizzie was right; it was time he moved on. Lizzie was gone; he'd have to come to terms with it. He cupped Lizzie's face in his hands.

"I don't know how. I can't do this without you."

"You'll find a way, Evan. I have all the faith in the world.. "

As he held her, all the old memories came flooding back. Lizzie broke away from his embrace. She touched his face gently.

"I will always be with you. Always." She smiled.

Evan took a look at her. She finally became what he he always though she was, an angel.

"I love you so much."

"I know, and I love you, more than you will ever know."

One final wave and Lizzie faded away.

Evan closed his eyes. When he awoke, he was laying in a hospital bed, his arms hooked up to an IV, there was a monitor checking his heartbeat. When his vision finally cleared out, standing over his bed was Matt. Matthew Bourne looked just like his brother Evan but on an eighteen month delay.

"Matthew." Evan said, still groggy.

"You scared the hell out of all of us." Matt told him.

"Nice to see you too, little bro. Mind telling me what happened?" Evan asked.

"I found you on the floor of your bathroom. I saw the broken mirror and the empty pill bottle. They pumped your stomach and got most of them out. The doctors said that it was a wonder that you're even alive. Evan what the hell were you thinking? "Matt answered.

Evan grimaced. Seeing the look of anguish across the face of his little brother, the little brother that he basically looked after him since mom and dad died was more than he could handle. It was a stupid mistake, trying to kill himself he realized. Matthew would never forgive him. He couldn't forgive himself.

"I felt lost, Matthew. It just hit me that Lizzie was gone and that she wasn't ever coming back. It was stupid, and thoughtless, I know."

"You have no freakin idea how worried I was. I already lost mom and dad, I can't lose you too Evan, I can't. You're all I have left.

Evan looked at Matt.

"You're all I have too, little brother. Don't ever forget it."

"What were you muttering? I couldn't make it out. It sounded like someone's name." Matt asked.

Evan made eye contact with his younger brother.

"I saw Lizzie." He shared with him


	6. Chapter 6

Home alone again. Randy was out on a promo tour promoting his new film. Kelly shouldn't have been surprised, but it still hurt to come home to an empty house. The house that she and Randy shared was a quiet, as it should be when it's just her. To a person who didn't know that Kelly was married, they would think that she lived by herself. Kelly started to think that herself now. Was there even a marriage anymore? Randy was on the road more and more now. And when he did come home, he was usually drunk. Kelly couldn't remember how the drinking started, but now it was a part of Randy, like a character trait.

Kelly pressed her hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. Something on the mantle caught her attention. It was a picture of her and Randy, taken some time ago. It was the time that he took her to Disneyland. It was such a fun trip. Their faces were pressed together, and Kelly had the biggest, cheesiest smile across her face. She smiled to herself at how ridiculous she looked and put the picture back in it's place. Kelly looked to the left, and saw a picture that caught her attention even more. Their wedding picture.

Kelly took the picture off the mantle and held it close to her chest. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday. She was so nervous. But once she got down that aisle, and saw her future husband smiling at her everything would be fine. Kelly wanted that Randy back, because whoever the hell this guy was. It wasn't her Randy. Kelly sighed and returned the picture to it's place. Things between them had to turn around, they just had to. Kelly wanted to make this marriage work, she was was hoping, wishing, praying that he wanted to make it work too.

Before Kelly could get lost in further throughts, there was a knock at her door. She approached the door and she could have fainted at who she saw on the other side.

Cody Rhodes.

"Cody. Hi." Kelly said, surprised and confused.

Cody gave Kelly a nervous smile. He knew that she felt uncomfortable, the feeling was mutial.

"Uh, what brings you by?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Honestly? I wanted to see you." Cody replied.

Kelly could have fallen to the floor at that moment. Thank god Randy wasn't home or he would have been pissed. What the hell was Cody thinking? Did he have some sort of death wish? Did Cody forget that just a year ago Cody cheated on her? Before the moment between these two could get anymore awkward, Kelly spoke

"Do you want to to come in?" She asked.

Cody nodded.

Kelly pushed the door open and let Cody inside her _and _Randy's house. What kind of a wife was she? Letting her ex who she broke up with for Randy into their home? Kelly was certain that this would be the Watercooler talk at work tomorrow.

"Wow, Orton has some pretty nice digs here." Cody commented.

Kelly smiled nervously.

"Yeah, Randy takes pride in his home." She replied.

Cody turned to face her. There was so much he wanted to say. And so much he didn't want to say. He knew that he had hurt Kelly, and he was sorry. He was so sorry. Cody made the ultimate mistake and it cost him Kelly's love. What he wouldn't have given to hold Kelly in his arms and just let her see how sorry he really was. He knew that was impossible now. Kelly loved Randy, not him. Cody couldn't blame Kelly though. He cheated. The most beatutiful woman in the world, and he blew it. And to think, her loyalty could have been his.

"Why did you do it?" Cody asked.

"Excuse me?"

Why did you marry him? Why did you marry Randy?"

"Because I love him."

Kelly couldn't believe him. How dare he ask her such a question? She thought that maybe just maybe Cody would have finally moved on, but it was clear that he hadn't. A part of felt awful, seeing him with such a broken heart. But another part of her didn't. He cheated on her, so he deserved to feel whatever heartbreak that he felt. Kelly's emotions ran a little high when it came to Cody. She loved him, at one time. For a while, Cody was her everything. When she learned that he cheated on her, it broke her heart. Why was he here? Standing before her, it could have been possibly the worst timing ever.

"Bull. I'm calling bull on that. I know why, Kelly. You married Randy to hurt me. How in the hell could you fall in love with him so fast? You and I had just broken up, and the all of a sudden, you're in love with Randy. That doesn't add up. You can't just turn off emotions like that. Kelly, we're not wired that way. You were lying to yourself. Plain and simple. You love me, just as much as I love you. Go to Randy, tell him it's over, that you want a divorce. And then we can be together. Just us, Kelly. Me and you."

Kelly didn't know what to say. Maybe she was lying to herself. Maybe she still did love Cody. Or maybe it was her mind telling her that she loved Cody to justify Randy's horrible behavior. Whatever it was, it scared the hell out of her.

"Cody, you need to leave. You need to leave now." Kelly demanded.

"I'm not leaving, Kelly. I'm not leaving not now, not ever. I will always be here. Waiting for the day when you finally realize that what you and Randy are a joke and I'll be waiting for the day when I can call you mine again." Cody confessed.

"Cody, please. I can't do this. Not now. Please go." Kelly pleaded.

Kelly felt terrible. Cody looked heartbroken, but Kelly couldn't lie to him. Whatever they had was done. She couldn't love him the way she used to. Kelly couldn't trust him. Randy may not have been the ideal husband at the moment, but at least she could trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, I understand that the Miz wants more money with the new contract, but I'm sorry, we just can't accept his terms. It will cost the company a fortune, and we just can't do that right now. Fine, why don't you tell him that. And maybe you should tell your client to look for a new job."

Stephanie McMahon Levesque slammed the phone back on the reciever in frustration. Lately, everything seemed to be getting on her nerves. This was the month of contract negotiations and while this process was always a little touchy, this year seemed to be more tense than ever. Stephanie's emotions were definitely running high. She tried to remain calm during her phone conversation with Mike Mizanin's agent, but his outrageous demands, drew Stephanie's fury. She couldn't lie, she hated feeling like this. Stephanie knew that it wasn't just dealing with the Miz and his greedy agent that was pissing her off. Stephanie tried to separate her personal life and her professional life, but being married to one of WWE's top wrestlers made that hard. She knew what people were saying, all the rumours and innuendo. Stephanie tried to not let it affect her, but it was difficult.

Stephanie pressed her hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. It had been a long day at work and going through contract negotiations was making a bad work day, even worse. Before Stephanie could ponder how her day could get anyworse, her office phone rang.

"Stephanie Levesque." She answered.

It was Liz, her assistant.

"Mrs. Levesque, you have a guest."

Stephanie didn't even bother to ask who it was, at this point, she really didn't care. Maybe it was the Miz. Maybe that way, Stephanie could vent all of her frustrations out on him. He did deserve it after all.

"Whoa, nice digs. I love what you've done with the place.

Stephanie instantly looked up at the voice talking. It belonged to none other that Shane McMahon, her big brother.

"Well it should. I got rid of anything that reminded anyone of you."

Stephanie then got up from her desk. Shane grabbed Steph and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Shane, what brings you by?"

"What? Can't a man check on his baby sister and see how she's doing?"

Stephanie smiled. It was nice seeing Shane. It was what she needed. Growing up, she and Shane had always been close, even when they were acting like they hated each other. Stephanie could always count on Shane having her back. But this, Stephanie couldn't tell him. Shane wasn't always keen on the idea of Stephanie dating Paul, let alone marry him. But he knew how much his kid sister loved the man, and he was happy that she was happy. If Shane only knew how his sister's marriage really was.

Stephanie returned to her desk and began going through different files and folders. Shane sat atop her desk, returning the favor from all the times when Shane was the one behind the desk.

"So, baby sis. How's tricks? How is this company doing? I'm sure it's in the crapper now that I'm not here."

"Actually, business couldn't be better. I reason it to be that you are no longer in charge." Stephanie flashed a devious grin.

"Ah, is that so?"

"More than you know."

As Stephanie was thumbing though different wrestler's files, she came across the one that she wish she hadn't. Paul's. Stephanie's joking manner abruptly came to an end. There it was, the proverbial elephant in the room, staring at her in the face. Shane noticed her change in demeanour.

"Steph, is everything ok?"

Stephanie was snapped out of her trance like state.

"Huh?" She quickly closed Paul's file and put it away. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this is contract negotiations month and I'm just stressing, dealing with prima donnas, that's all." Stephanie lied.

Shane shot her a disapproving look.

"Stephanie, I know you. And I know when you are not being honest with me. Tell me what's going on?"

Stephanie pressed her hand to her forehead. She knew that Shane would find out eventually, but maybe if she didn't tell him, it wouldn't be true, although she knew it was.

"Steph, who do I have to beat up? Is it Paul?"

Well the cat was out of the bag. Stephanie couldn't lie now. How was it that Shane knew exactly what was wrong with her? It must have been a sibling thing. But Shane always seemed to know what was wrong with her and he always knew what to say to make her feel better. It was a brother thing. Stephanie nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It's Paul. I just don't know what went wrong. I mean Paul and I have had arguments in the past but never like this. We always seemed to make up, but we just can't see eye to eye on anything. I hate it, Shane. I really do. I love him. I love Paul. More than anything, it just kills me that we aren't together."

Shane got up and pulled his sister into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Look, Kid. I know how much you love Paul, and trust me, I know how much he loves you. It had to take guts to approach Vincent Kennedy McMahon and ask him for his daughter's hand. No marriage is a fairy tale, just ask me and Marissa. You just have to realize what's important. Now, how about you wipe those tears, and I take you out for ice cream?"

Stephanie laughed.

"Shane, you always know what to say, to make me feel better. Why is that?"

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for. Now, come one."

Just like that, the McMahon siblings walked out, of Stephanie's office, arm in arm and Stephanie had a sense of renewed hope. That maybe, just maybe her marriage could be salvaged after all.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since Evan Bourne's suicide attempt. It was his lowest moment ever. He felt so lost, so alone without Lizzie. Her death affected him deeper than he would ever let on. It was this inner turmoil that made Evan want to take his life. And when all hope was almost lost, Lizzie appeared to him. She told him that she wasn't ready for him, and to live on. Not only for her, but for Matt, his baby brother. Evan realized that he had been selfish for wanting to take his own life, for then, Matt truly would have been alone. Evan had been Matt's primary care taker, since their mother and father passed almost 9 years ago. What kind of brother would he have been to just leave Matt on his own like that? He may have beem sixteen, but he was his kid brother, Evan was all he had left. And even though it didn't seem like it, Matt was especially all Evan had left. Evan had to thank Matt, if it weren't for him, Evan wouldn't have started going to the greif meetings. Speaking of which, he was late for.

"Shit." Evan muttered to himself. He looked at his alarm clock, _12:17 _revealed the red numbers. Evan quickly pushed the covers off of his twin sized bed, peeled off his black tank and ran into the bathroom. After quick, hot shower, Evan dressed himself. Fitted jeans, and a black thermal looked appropriate for the overcast day. Evan looked at the grey sky from outside his apartment window. Why was it always whenever he had these meetings, the sky was dreary and dull? It must have been the depressing content of the meetings Evan thought. Whatever the case was, Evan had to go to these meetings, and currently he was almost a half an hour late. He quickly grabbed his coat from the coat rack and headed out the door, to the bustling city that awaited him.

If there was one thing Evan loved, it was New York. Manhattan had been his home for his entire lifetime. He loved everything about the city, _his _city. From the hustle and bustle during the day to the way the skyline looked at night. It was a little windy, so Evan hugged his coat closer to him. The community center where the meetings were held wasn't that far, maybe a couple of blocks from his apartment. Light rain began to fall and Evan wished that he had brought his umbrella. When he made it to the community center, he was surprised to find the room where they met was empty. Shit, was he so late that it was over? Did it start way earlier than usual. Just then a voice came from behind him.

"Today's session was cancelled." It was a woman's voice.

Evan turned around to face the person who was talking to recognized her. She had been to these group meetings before.

"Thank god, I was hoping that it was. I didn't want to be late." He laughed.

"I was in the same boat. I overslept and I thought I wouldn't have made it in on time, but alas, here we are."

Evan looked at her while she talked, the girl was pretty enough. She was blonde, like Lizzie.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably. I've been coming for a few weeks now. I probably look different because I'm wearing glasses. My contacts were crapping out on me so I had to wear glasses. I think it's a good look anyways. It makes me look smart." Evan replied.

The girl laughed. "I hope you don't have to just _look _smart to be smart."

"It's one of my many quirks" Evan said.

"Ah, is that so?"

Evan nodded curtly. He looked down at his watch. It was going on 1.

"Well, I hate to cut this chat off, but I've got to head to the bookstore on the corner of 5th and Broadway. John Grisham just released his new book, and I've got it on pre order."

The girl looked surprised. "Get out of town! So do I!" She exclaimed.

"Well maybe I don't have to cut our talk off after all."

Evan and the girl stepped out of the community center, and back onto the street. The light rain had turned into a steady rain.

The girl grimaced.

"Ugh, I hate the rain, don't you?"

Evan shook his head.

"Nah, I love a good rain." He replied.

It was true, Evan did love the rain, It calmed him, made him feel tranquil, at peace. After Lizzie died, Evan would stand out in the middle of a rainstorm for hours. It was one of the only ways that he got through his pain from her death. It was a trait that stuck with him ever since. Evan and his companion headed to the corner of 5th and Broadway and entered the Barnes and Noble. It was one of Evan's favorite places. He would swing by grab a book, and a cup of hot chocolate. He hated coffee, it was too bitter for his taste, even with creamer and sugar. Evan loved to read, ever since he was a kid. While the other kids were outside at recess, he would stay in the library, reading old books. It was an escape for him, he would often imagine himself as a knight, rescuing the princess from the dragon or evil sorcerer.

Evan looked back at the girl. She seemed pretty happy go lucky, he wondered why she needed to go to greif counseling. The girl saw that Evan was looking at him and smiled softly. When she smiled, it sent a sharp pain in his chest, her smile reminded him so much of Lizzie.

"You know, we've gone all this way together on this grand adventure, and I don't even know your name" The girl said,

"I'm Evan." He replied. "Evan Bourne"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lacey." The girl told him.

"Lacey, huh? Like lacy underwear, or a lacy tablecloth?" Evan joked.

Lacey laughed.

"Something like that."

Before the conversation could go any further, Lacey received a text.

"Oh, damn, I forgot. I'm supposed to meet a friend for lunch. I've got to run. It was nice meeting you, Evan Bourne."

Lacey turned on her heel and left the bookstore. Evan watched her as she left. There was something about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked being around her. Then doubt set in, would spending time with another woman, insult Lizzie's memory?


End file.
